Expectación
by Gene Russell
Summary: [IR implícito] Diferentes escenas, diferentes pensamientos.


**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen _,_ son propiedad de Tite Kubo

* * *

 **Expectación**

La atmósfera de lugar no podía se más bélica, los capitanes de de la Sexta y Décima División habían intentado casi todo para destruir a Gerard Valkyrie. El Quincy a quien se le otorgó la letra «M» _The Miracle_ , parecía indestructible. Lo que no cabía duda era la notable compenetración del dúo que conformaban ambos capitanes; siendo sus planes congelar por completo y cortar cada partícula de su cuerpo hasta pulverizarlo. La interferencia de Kenpachi hizo que se complicara aún más la situación en vez de ayudar, sin embargo la tenacidad del Capitán Hitsugaya Tōshirō y Kuchiki Byakuya era mayor.

Cuando Hitsugaya lo congeló por completo y Byakuya realizó su Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi parecía el punto final para el gigante.

—...Ikka Senjika. —Culminó el Capitán Kuchiki.

Parecía su final... así como anteriormente había hecho creer.

Byakuya fue y rápidamente sostuvo a Hitsugaya, notando que éste estaba en su límite.

Y luego de la nada salió el Quincy, restaurándose por completo.

Byakuya y Hitsugaya no se lo esperaban, pero no había decadencia en lucha, a pesar del cansancio. Los ánimos de ambos era impulsados por algo grande, al fuerte y creciente.

S _i queremos que haya un futuro para la Sociedad de Almas y cada uno de nosotros, tenemos que vencer a este Quincy. No importa cuantas veces se levante, habrá una vez que no lo podrá lograr_ . Eran los pensamientos que rondaban al Capitán de la Décima.

Su apariencia adulta lo hacía ver lo que él siempre fue; un hombre con una visión inquebrantable. Un hombre que desde sus inicios trabajó fervientemente para lograr estar hasta donde hoy se encuentra, y así mismo no va a dejar que la Sociedad de Almas se extinga.

 _Mi propósito sigue en pie, esta lucha no está acabada, así como nosotros no lo estamos_ _._ Pensaba Byakuya dando a entender que ellos aún podrían obtener la victoria.

Entrando nuevamente al cuadro de la pelea, salieron Rukia y Renji, quienes al notar la apariencia del Capitán Hitsugaya crearon un leve momento cómico al pensar que se trataba del hermano mayor de éste. Y al notar todo lo ocurrido y confiar plenamente en Ichigo sus ideas eran combatir al lado de Byakuya, por otro lado Byakuya no los dejó, él estaba consciente que el lugar de ambos no era ahí; era estar al lado de Ichigo, así que los envió hacia él en lo que pareció una de los pocas muestras del gran respeto hacia la relación de éstos. Rukia y Renji agradecieron a Byakuya y sin mirar atrás partieron a ayudar a su amigo.

* * *

Rukia y Renji volaban a toda velocidad, hacía ya bastante desde su último encuentro, y ambos sabía que el chico de cabellos naranjas no lo tenía fácil en contra del líder Quincy. Pero si de algo ha sido capaz Ichigo durante todo este tiempo; es vencer las más grandes adversidades. Así que si él sólo necesitaba aunque fuera de su presencia ahí estarían ellos para apoyarlo.

 _¿Qué estará pasando en este momento? Sea cual sea la situación, sé que Ichigo puede en contra de ello, y si necesita una mano extra para pelear ahí estaré para ayudarlo, allá voy Ichigo, tan sólo aguarda_ —Se decía la Teniente de la Treceava División.

 _¡Allá vamos, Ichigo. A luchar contigo, a ganar!_ —Pensaba Renji de manera animada.

* * *

La lucha entre Jugram Haschwalth e Ishida se ponía cada vez más insinúa, sus respectivos comentarios en cuanto al poder Yhwach y lo que podría pasar o no, se estaban convirtiendo en la parte más importante en cuanto información se refiere. Pues al parecer el rubio logró ver una victoria para su Rey, sin embargo había cosas que estaban fuera de su alcance y las cosas podrían cambiar... lo que no pudo ver en ese breve instante podría llevarlo a su perdición. Por otro lado Ishida ese hallaba bastante herido, aún así tampoco mostró decadencia ante la ventaja que le llevaba su rival, pero justo ahora se encontraba un tanto impresionado y confuso ante lo que podría hacer Haschwalth.

—¡Es momento de colocar todo lo que eres sobre la balanza, Ishida Uryū! —Gritaba el Quincy de la letra«B» —. Aquello que bloquea el camino por el que nunca podrás regresar... ¡Tus balanzas rotas!

 _¿Qué rayos...?_. Pensaba el orbes azules.

La mirada de Ishida a la espera de lo que pudiese suceder parecía de miedo, sin embargo por algo el joven Quincy del lado bueno había logrado llegar muy lejos, y tal vez llegaría alguien que cambiara el rumbo de lo que estaba por suceder...

* * *

En el escenario de lucha entre Ichigo y el Rey Quincy, las cosas había tomado bastante seriedad. Ahora que Ichigo mostró su metamorfosis gracias al equilibrio entre sus poderes,; la situación se tornaba con más esperanzas.

—Kurosaki-kun... —murmuraba Inoue para sí, envuelta en su Rikka.

La chica observaba la lucha entre el su amigo y el líder Quincy, pues Ichigo le había dado órdenes que ella pensaba seguir, porque para ella era muy importante ser participe en esta batalla; al fin estaba ayudando a Ichigo, al fin podría...

Pero Yhwach no era un simple insecto, así que la lucha apenas daba comienzo.

* * *

Dos hombres con varias cosas en común, la misma tragedia, el mismo destino.

Kurosaki Isshin e Ishida Ryūken.

Habían llegado al campo de batalla, ahora, la gran incógnita es: ¿A qué lugar y con quién se encontrarán primero?

Para ellos lo importante era dar con sus hijos.

—Kurosaki, ¿qué opinas sobre esto? —Preguntó Ryūken a Isshin al saber mediante la Energía Espiritual que la batalla de sus hijos ya había comenzado.

Isshin lo miró con una leve sonrisa.

—Que se han labrado un camino propio, y son hombres fuertes. Creo que han enfrentado esto mejor de lo que nosotros lo hubiésemos hecho, así que tenemos dirigirnos allá y asegurarle a nuestras esposas que valió la pena dejarlos bajo nuestro cuidado. Tenemos que ir y enfrentar al hombre que nos arrebató la otra mitad de nuestra vida. —Se expresó el ex Capitán de la Décima División.

* * *

Un gran cero estaba apunto de impactar a Yhwach...

El futuro de la Sociedad de almas y el mundo estaba en las manos de un joven que ha tenido que pasar por duros momentos a lo largo de los años, un joven que con esfuerzo y la ayuda de sus compañeros ha sido capaz de salvarlo antes, un joven que ha afrontado cada obstáculo en el camino, y ahora estaba a punto de demostrar el resultado de sus esfuerzos y las ganas de proteger, luchar y vengar. Un joven que descubrió su verdadero camino gracias a Kuchiki Rukia.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _«_ _No hay proverbio, dicho o refrán que decida el final de esta lucha;Pero la clave está en la firmeza y unión._ _»_

 **Gene**

* * *

Una narrativa sencilla, ya que dentro unas horas será jueves de manga se me ocurrió escribir esto. Espero que les haya agradado la lectura. Hasta un próximo fic.

Muchísimas gracias por leer.

Les saluda,

Gene.


End file.
